


The Devil's Backbone

by Waywarddreamer (Wayward_Dreamer)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cordelia is stripped of her powers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Protective Michael, Slow Burn, can the antichrist be redeemed?, chaos has won, don't talk shit about mallory, hades and persephone element, mallory is the supreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dreamer/pseuds/Waywarddreamer
Summary: Mallory is stuck in the Apocalypse world desperate to still save the world she makes Michael an offer that he can't refuse. Her world is turned upside down and through working with the Antichrist himself, she learns there is more to him than meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is my first time writing a fic in over 10 years. After that ending and seeing my ship destroyed, I couldn't let it go. I don't know how long this will be but, I have an interesting story in the works for you all. Tags will be added to as the story continues.  
> I don't own any of these characters or anything associating in Ryan Murphy's world
> 
> a few things to note:  
> the bold italics are Michael talking to Mallory(This will be explained later).  
> the non-bold italics are Mallory's thoughts.  
> Somnum is sleep in Latin  
> dice mihi is tell me in Latin

Mallory opened her eyes as a gentle breeze brushed against her skin, finding the sun high in the sky beaming down on her. No longer was her hair up in that ridiculous style anymore. It was down and flowing, her favorite golden headband back on. No more maid like clothes labeling her a grey. She was back in her black lace dress.

Taking in a deep breath, she looked at her surroundings. The neighborhood seemed like the one she lived in after the hidden identity spell was placed. Los Angeles wasn't a city you easily misplaced. Looking at all the license plates on the cars parked confirmed it. There were too many to be a coincidence. The neighborhood was new to her and she was aware that her mind led to this moment in Michael's life. This had to be when Michael was at his weakest. With the neighborhood having an unsettling presence to it, he was somewhere close. Very few people were walking around and not as much traffic as you would expect, at least for a suburban LA neighborhood. It felt too quiet.

Unsure of how long _Tempus Infinitum_ will work for, Mallory wasted no time and began looking for any sign of the Antichrist. A few blocks down the way she saw a man approaching his black SUV and ran towards it. The breeze she felt no longer there and the California sun was brutal. If stealing this car will help her find him faster and keep her cool, then stealing a car it is.

“Excuse me! I need this car. It's urgent.”

“Get the hell out of here! You can't just come and take my car lady.”

“I'm sorry for this, _Somnum_.” The man dropped to the floor as she took the keys from his hands.

_**Hello, Mallory.**_ The color from her face drained. She froze in the driver seat as the engine roared to life. _How is this possible?_ , trying to think how his voice can be heard, _There's no way._

_**Do you want power, Mallory? I can give it to you. Don't lie to me. I see your mind. I feel your darkness I can teach you things. Things Cordelia only dreamed of. All you have to do is come back and the world, the power it’s yours. You can be more than a Supreme.** _

She knew that voice cold, calculating, and charming. His voice sounds enchanting to her. Pulling her into a trance. She let go of the steering wheel. Ever since that first encounter with Michael she always felt drawn to him. Maybe it's because she has to kill him or maybe it's something else but what?

_Stop it, Mallory_. _Keep it together._ Shutting her eyes, and shaking herself out of it “Fuck you, asshole.”,

she shouted gripping the steering wheel and driving off. Her heart was racing, trying to stay focused on the task. _Find him, kill him, find him, kill him,_ repeating in her head and hoping that his voice would not come back. She tried to keep her mind busy to ignore his words when a startling thought hit her, what if he's a baby or a child. _Can I kill him then?_ Son of Satan or not how could she kill a baby. No matter what he is to become she isn't sure she could. Wanting the bastard to suffer is exactly what was planned. Mallory wanted to make him pay and experiment with her new found powers. She wanted to bring him back to life just to do it again. Something she wouldn't do to a child even if he's the bringer of end times. If he’s a baby instead of a man could there be a possibility to raise him or bring him to Robichaux? Can you save him from himself?

_**Don't be Foolish. I already won and you can't change what's been fated. I will win again. Mallory, I am offering you a chance to wake up and come to me willingly.** _

“The day I come to you willingly is the day I've run out of options. That day will never come.”

A dark laughter filled her head, **_you amuse me. So be it._**

Continuing down the streets, looking out for any sign of a younger Michael Langdon. For all, she knew the Langdon house could be in the opposite direction. Going north felt right, at the moment instincts were all she had. Her instincts never failed her in the past. A woman with dark hair and can hardly miss bright pink running gear was jogging down the sidewalk. Maybe this woman can help.

“Hi, I'm kinda lost. Can you help me?.” Mallory pulled over and asked a jogger.

“Sure. I've lived here my whole life where are you going?”

“The Langdon residence. I'm the new um, housemaid.”

The jogger wiped a few dark strands from her face as it turned dark and concerning, “Honey, I'd turn around and go back. That job is cursed. Every sitter, every maid has disappeared.”

“That's kind of you but I need the job and I'm really late.” “You don't understand. There's evil pure evil in that house. I'm trying to save you.”

She didn't have time for warnings. Mallory waved her hands, whispering, “ _Dice mihi,_ I need to know where the Langdon residence is, please.”

“Go three streets down, make a left onto Westchester place and it's the 6th house on the right. Directly across from the famed Murder House.”

“Thank you!” she waved her hands to break the jogger free of her spell and drove away.

**_Mallory! This is your final warning. It's a bad mistake to ignore me. Come back to your time. Join me, you need me and I have plans for you. Time's running out, I won't ask again._ **

His voice echoed within her mind. It shouldn't be surprising that he had one last attempt up his sleeve. If only for a moment, his offer was slightly tempting with her powers finally at their full potential. Killing Michael, saving the world would she lose them before a chance to truly explore her powers? To see what she can do, what she can really do. Sure her basic powers would be back but, this all-powerful feeling wasn't there before. Her body felt like an electric current, all of her magic has awoken from within. With every passing minute that feeling felt stronger. The feeling of being Unstoppable was a wicked one. She refused to give in to this temptation. There was a mission to complete after all.

Approaching Westchester place she made a left turn. Slowing down the SUV and Keeping her brown eyes wide and alert for him. By the time she hit the third house, a figure walked out of another. He was wearing jeans, a faded denim jacket, and a yellow shirt. His long blonde locks were gone. His hair was shorter and curled around his ear, resting on the nape of his neck. The younger version of the Antichrist stood in the driveway, right across the infamous Murder House. He looked younger and she felt his fear, confusion, how lonely and scared he was. Pleading with an older blonde woman in a blue dress.

**_MALLORY!_ **

“Grandma! Grandma, please! Please, I'll change. I don't want to be like this. Please help me!” Michael pleaded with the woman.

“Get the hell out of here! I should've never let you in this house! What a damn fool I was thinking I could care for you! Get out of my sight and don't you ever come back!” The older woman screamed at him. She heard a door slam and knew the woman went inside.

For a moment, Mallory’s heart sank. She could kill him at this age but, he looked innocent and broken. Michael looked in her direction his eyes showed no darkness, but it was there inside. Like a volcano just waiting to erupt. She may feel guilty about doing this in his state but she has to. At the very least she decided against using magic on him. Getting out of the car she wouldn't have been able to do it. In a few short years, he would kill billions, he would kill her sisters, and she could not let it happen again. The mission was to save the future from him. It doesn't matter if her Supreme powers are gone and it doesn't matter if this haunts her forever. This is for the world with tears streaming down her face, she pressed down on gas speeding down the street ready to strike down the son of Satan. Several feet away from him, she felt a sudden pull through time and space itself.

Mallory's brown eyes flashed open, as she gasped for air trying to steady herself. Climbing out of the tub and falling to the floor. Back in the gray maid dress soaked with blood and water. She sat up looking at the figure on the floor. The figure in black clothing, blood pooled around the still form and the very recognizable vibrant hair of Myrtle Snow. The new Supreme backed away screaming and crying. Michael stood in the doorway making his way over to her. His clothes were all torn apart, his black pants were shredded by the knees and the marooned dinner jacket was torn all over yet, he wore an expression of satisfaction.

**She failed. He'd won.**

_I'm sorry Cordelia. I'm so sorry_

She was alone in this hellish earth now. She was going to die here like her sisters. Cordelia gave her life up for nothing. It was all for nothing. Michael clicked his tongue and kneeled down towards her. Dried blood was still splotched across his face, he bore an amused expression as his blue eyes sparkled with victory complete with a devilish smirk. “Welcome back, Mallory.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Mallory talk.  
> Mallory makes a deal with our beautiful Antichrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS!  
> I am so happy with all the kudos and love I received from the first chapter alone. You all made my week. Nobody knows how nervous I was uploading this story. I just couldn't let the "finale that should not be named" be the end for them. Few things to note here, there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter and I was hoping to leave the Outpost this here but my muse( the fickle creature she is) said no. By the end of the Chp.3, we will be on our way to the Sanctuary I promise.  
> Anyways, Thank you all again so much for the positive response. You have no idea how much your kudos and words mean to me. Enough of me let's get on with this, shall we?  
> Latin Translations will be in the endnotes.
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes I fully accept
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/45356467954/in/dateposted-public/)

  Mallory was exhausted and distraught as she backed up against the tub she was pulled from only moments ago. Time traveling wasn't an easy feat, still weak from the journey and being ripped out of the past didn't help the feeling. However, in front of him, she refused to let her exhaustion show. The antichrist was kneeling before her still. Studying her beneath ice blue his gaze. A small smile played across his strong features. A look that showed he had her cornered. She had to think of some kind of plan. Michael reached his hand out to touch her delicate jawline.

“Don't touch me.” grabbing his wrist firmly.

Michael's eyes lit up in amusement, “Are you afraid, Mallory?” Afraid I might kill you?” 

“No.” she replied gritting through her teeth, “I'm not afraid you.”

“Good. You have no reason to fear me.” He pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Stroking her cheek as he did so. Mallory shuddered at his touch, it all felt very intimate for her. His touch was so tender and too alluring. She didn't like how it made her feel.  It made her feel safe, needed and wanted, coming from him was false. Mallory moved away from him, “I said don't touch me.”

“I know what you said, but I don't care to be talked to like that so I ignored it. You know, maybe you should fear me. With a single movement, I could end your life. That should frighten you..at least a little.” Michael's eyes tightened studying her expression waiting to see what she would do next.

“No, it doesn't.”

“Why? Because you're the Supreme?”

“ No, you said it yourself that you needed me. ”

He stood up and began to pace the room as Mallory eyed him curiously. He let out a small laugh, “Ah. So you remember hearing me.”

“How did you do that? Talk to me while I was in the past. It doesn't seem possible.” She had to admit she was rather curious and keeping him talking was allowing her to figure out a plan.

“Neither does time travel, neither does magic and for all, intended purposes neither should I. Yet it all is.” He stopped pacing the room, making his way back to her, “It's simple really. I used  _occupavit animum tuum_ and I bridged my mind to yours. From there I could speak to you. I was shocked you felt so conflicted on your task. When you made the choice to kill me...well I couldn't let that happen so I pulled you out of the past. What does surprise me is that you remember this. Not even Cordelia would have been able to accomplish that. It takes a great power, far greater than any witch, to recall what I said.”

He turned away from her again and that's when she saw a glimmer of silver in his hands, a knife.  _If I could get that knife…_ , Michael smirked down at her.

“Why do you need me? You said you had plans for me.” looking at her over his shoulder, “and I do.”, He tightened his grip on the hilt of the blade, “I told you, you were made for this desolate world, Mallory. It’s not because you're the Supreme. I saw your potential before that, your powers rival mine. Together we could accomplish anything. We could bring about a new world. Not one filled with animosity, greed and fucked up people. I felt your desire for power when I looked in your mind. You enjoy having this power, don't you? You wanna see what you can do with it."

He knelt down before her once again. He took her hand in his, running his long fingers along her palm, “All that magic coursing through your veins. I know how it makes you feel. It makes you feel alive. I can show you it's full potential.”

“I don't want it!” Mallory tore her hand away from his, jumping up to head out the door. The fast movement made her dizzy, making it easy for Michael to catch her.

“You do. Why deny it?” He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, his warm breath against her ear, “It's just you and I here. I know it and you know it, let it out. Denying what you want and who you are will only make you miserable on the inside.”

“Is that why you want me because you think I desire power?”

“No. I wanted you because of your power and strength on the inside. Then, when I was in your mind I saw your ability. You can heal and undo what's been done. I'm creating a new world, Mallory. You can heal animals, humans, and I wouldn't doubt that you can regrow vegetation as well. Undoing and creating is something I can't do. I need you for this world.” A hint of silver caught the corner of her eyes. She saw his blade still in his hand. Desperate to get away from him, she slammed her elbow back into his ribs, “Fuck!” He groaned, dropping the blade to the ground. Mallory dived for the knife as Michael grabbed her by the waist pulling her down to the ground. She kicked like a child trying to free her self. It was no use. He was on top of her and he was stronger. She could see in his eyes this was all just fun and games to him, “Let me go!” she shouted.

He pinned her to the floor with a scowl etched upon his features, “That's a bad girl Mallory. That's a very bad girl. Here I am trying to give you a good life and you try to attack me? Where are you going to go? You have no one. You don't even know where you are. There are people out there in the world who will kill you, or maybe just fuck you and leave for dead. I am trying to save you.”

“You don't want to save me! You just want my power!”

“Perhaps I do. Regardless, I am willing to give you anything you want. All you have to do is say yes.” Mallory stopped kicking. The thought hit her like a sudden freight train. The Coven. She could save the coven by saying yes. Eventually, she could defeat Michael by saying yes. Regrow the world then take him down. She just needs her sisters back. This is was probably the worst idea but it's the only one she has. She had a feeling that her time was running out. So this opportunity can't be passed up.

“Anything...at all?”

“Yes.”

“Bring My Coven back.” Michael looked at her bewildered. He stood up, picked up his blade and started to laugh, “You can't be serious.”

Mallory stood up, held her head high and staring down the Antichrist with all the confidence she could muster. “I am. I'll go with you to your Sanctuary. I will do anything you want as long you bring them back and leave them alone. They are my Coven and I can't let them die. Do we have a deal, Michael?” she reached out her hand.

He raised his eyebrows at the surprised command. The room was silent. She could tell he was weighing his options. Michael seemed apprehensive to the idea at first. After a few moments had passed he reached out and shook her hand, “I'll accept but, your words alone well, I can't be sure you won't double cross me. I'll bring your coven back. I'm sure you understand if I take certain measures to protect myself as well." Mallory wasn't surprised by this at all, "Come with me, my dear Supreme, we're making a blood oath. Something you can't back out of." Michael headed to the door. Mallory was shocked by this outcome. Protecting yourself sure but a Blood Oath is not what she expected, "You don't have to but if you don't then your Coven stays dead." 

She was hesitant to follow him. For now, she was out of options. A blood oath is permanent, it's unbreakable. Perhaps if this wasn't the apocalypse she would have refused. There could have been a possibility of tricking him and running. Maybe finding a place to hide out. In this current world, there was nowhere to go except for this Sanctuary. The smartest thing for her to do was also the dumbest. That was making a blood oath with the son of Satan. Following him out of the room they walked down the corridor together in silence. The Outpost smelled of death and decay. Mallory made the mistake of looking over the banister. Seeing the remaining survivors laying there motionless. There was blood everywhere. White foam still falling from their gaping mouths. It made her stomach turn. Something was different from the scene below. Two more bodies than herself, Coco, and Dinah were missing.

“Where's Timothy and Emily?” Michael stopped and turned, “Who?”

“The couple. They were right there when we ate the apples.” 

“Ah, them. On their way to the Sanctuary. I was told by the Cooperative that they are special and need to be brought back. Although I don't know why, something about their DNA. I don't really care they seem incompetent and reckless to me.” He continued on their path down the hall turning to the left and walking down a black spiral staircase.

“They died. I know they did.”

“That’s true and I went to hell and brought them back. Some outposts we had to take drastic measures and just wipe them out. I go to hell and bring back the worthy. Cordelia did me the favor of bringing you back. So I just had them to worry about.” He sounded bored and unimpressed by them. It didn't surprise her that he planned on taking herself with him regardless. What she didn't understand was why would this cooperative think they are important and Michael disagree? That brought up another question. What is the Cooperative?

“Here we are. After you Supreme.” Michael gestured for her to enter. She walked in nervous at first, that feeling went away quickly. There was magic in the air and she felt at home, “Can't you feel that magic? Coursing through your veins and pumping through your blood. It's calling to you..isn't it?”

She nodded, " What is this place?", Michael followed behind her, "A ritual room. I'm sure you're familiar with them."

She was familiar with it. Robichaux's Academy had one. Though to her knowledge, it was never used. It's supposed to be a room where the test of the seven wonders was held as well as, sacrifices, seances, and any other kinds of rituals a witch may need. This room was different. For one thing, it was much larger Fitting at least 50 people easily. In the center of the room lay a red stained pentagram on the floor surrounded by a wall of candles.  The one she was used to was as big as her bedroom minus the furniture. There were cabinets along the walls with candles, books, and herbs. This room was just barren of anything but candles and the Pentagram. The red looked like dried blood. She wanted to ask but she didn't think she could stomach the answer if it was a yes. Michael motioned for her to step inside and sit. He knelt down with her. With a wave of his had all the candles lit up around them, “You know your latin I presume?”

Mallory glanced down she knew enough latin but nothing for something like this, not yet. Everything she learned before her identity spell was placed is still coming back. Some things, for instance, various spells and words in Latin were still hazy. "Things are still coming back to me so my Latin is a little rusty." 

He didn't seem to be bothered by this. In fact he this information seemed to delight him. In turn, made her a little nervous, “Give me your hand and when I cut your hand open, I want you to repeat this and don't stop saying it until the oath is complete: Ego iurare de officio, ut tu in meo sanguine. Ferre duobus ultra sepulchrum est sanguine turba mihi. Sanguis enim sanguinem, iusiurandum ad iurandum."

Mallory repeated it a few times, “What does it mean?”

“ That's not important. In fact, it's better for you to know it in Latin only. It will work better that way.”

“Right.” Mallory wasn't sure on this. Being this close to her only goal she pressed on.

“Are you ready? You can't go back once we start.” truth be told, she wasn't but she had to bring them back. 

“ Y-yes, yes I'm ready”

Mallory placed her hand, palm up, in his. He took out his blade and sliced her hand open. She grimaced at the pain, tears falling from her brown eyes. Michael locked his eyes on hers. He never broke contact. If his tempestuous touches didn't feel intimate, this certainly did. She began to chant her part of the oath. As he sliced his hand open, pressing it into hers. Entwining his fingers with hers. He chanted back.

_"In mea sacramentum sanguinis ad vos, ego adducet duo extra gravi et iurare nihil mali erit ex eis,_

_sanguis enim sanguinem, iusiurandum ad iurandum."_

She began to feel a warming sensation ignite throughout her body and closed her eyes to embrace it. Michael, on the other hand, squeezed her hand tighter. The motion startled her and she opened her eyes worried the ritual went wrong. They were still chanting, hands were still locked to complete the bond. Michael seemed to be in pain. His hand was shaking and eyes tight shut. He looked to be in anguish.

_Good,_ She thought, _I'm glad it hurts._

A few more moments passed when a strand of blood from the two of them wrapped around their hands, binding and completing the oath. Unsure if it was her magic or the ritual itself, both hands were healed leaving behind a small scar. As far as Michael was concerned you would have never known that he was in pain right before. Wearing such a confident look he had now.

“Are they back?” She stood up, walking out of the circle and Michael followed her. 

“Some but not all.”

“What do you mean? We had a deal!” She turned to face him. The anger displayed over her features.

Smirking at her he said, “Oh, Mallory. You should never make a deal with a devil. It's a shame you can't remember all your Latin, isn't it? In our oath, I only said would bring back two.” Now it made sense. Why he was okay with this, why he wanted a blood oath in the first place. She walked up to him and smacked hit across the face. The smack echoed in the room and he just laughed darkly at her.

“You're a fucking monster.”

Michael shrugged, “Come now, Mallory. I may be a monster true but, did you really think I was going to bring back the entire Coven? Most of my life I sought to destroy it. Much like you earlier, I saw an opening and I took it. Don't try to deny you didn't either. You're more like me than you think.”

"I am nothing like you.", Mallory ran from the room. How could she have been so naive to think he would bring them all back. Now the question remains who did he bring back and how will they take her leaving them? Monster or not. She made an oath to him, she was working with him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That's Chp.2  
> Kudos and Comments make me smile :) Where do you think the Sanctuary is?  
> I'm going to try and have Chp.3 out next week but I have two different Christmas pieces I need to work on(which have a deadline) and I have a new Millory coming soon be on the look for it!  
> Also, I made a Fb group for this ship it's called "Millory Trash" go look it up and come join so we can talk about this beautiful ship :)
> 
> Latin Translations  
> occupavit animum tuum- Enter your mind
> 
>  
> 
> Mallory's oath  
> I will swear an oath of allegiance to you in blood. To bring two beyond the grave with you is your blood oath to me.  
> blood for blood, oath for oath
> 
> Ego iurare de officio, ut tu in meo sanguine. Ferre duobus ultra sepulchrum est sanguine turba mihi.  
> sanguis enim sanguinem, iusiurandum ad iurandum
> 
> Michael's oath-  
> In my oath of blood to you, I shall bring two beyond the grave and swear no harm will become of them  
> blood for blood, oath for oath
> 
> In mea sacramentum sanguinis ad vos, ego adducet duo extra gravi et iurare nihil mali erit ex eis,  
> sanguis enim sanguinem, iusiurandum ad iurandum
> 
> It's roughly translated the important thing is that by blood Mallory has sworn her allegiance to Michael and he cheated her by not bringing back the whole coven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory finds out what two witches come back and they learn about her secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank ya'll enough for all the kudos and love I have received on this. It makes me beyond happy that you all are enjoying this so much :)
> 
> Due to the Tumblr issues going on I made a backup twitter acct. just in case anything happens to my Tumblr. Feel free to follow me @1waywarddreamer
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/45356467954/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

The blonde awoke her green eyes staring at the ceiling. She sat up to look around and noticed this was not where her hell is. This isn't some damn, dreary department store. The low lighting, light brown colored walls, and the staircase he fell from to her right. This was Hawthorne's or by the looks of it now, Outpost 3. As she stretched her hands something cold and metal lying on the floor. The gun arm from Meade’s android. Yep, definitely Outpost 3 or as she referred to it, Hell on Earth. Regardless things didn't add up. For one, her head was blown clean off, “Hello! What the fuck is going on?”, picking up the arm and with magic on her side, she started to walk the area, “ HELLO! Look, I don’t know what kind of fucking games you're playing here but you're messing with the wrong bitch.”

There were footsteps echoing from the hall behind her. Holding the android arm tight ready to strike at whoever was walking to the room. As she turned relief overtook her at the woman standing in the hall. The android arm fell to the floor with a loud clank. The woman in front of her was smiling with soft, brown eyes, blonde hair and a long, elegant black dress, “Surprise bitch, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.”  
“That's my line.”, the green eyed woman laughed slightly. Trying to hold back tears, walking towards the other witch, “Madison”, Cordelia smiled at her affectionately the way a mother looked at a daughter. The Ex-Supreme took the girl into a warm embrace, “Cordelia” She spoke with endearment, touching the young witches cheek, “What the hell is going?”  
“I don't know. I stabbed myself so Mallory can become Supreme and go back to the past. To stop this. Unfortunately based on our surroundings. I don't think she made it.”  
“Well that's great I got my head blown up by an asshole antichrist for no reason. So what now? We're stuck here with nobody to help us. Everyone is dead, Cordelia.”

Cordelia ascended the stairs stepping over the bits and pieces of what once was a robotic Ms.Meade, “So it seems. Coco, Marie Laveau, all the survivors, and my Supreme powers are gone. I can't feel them at all.”   
“Maybe that means Mallory is alive right? If she died then would they come back to you?"   
“I'm not sure. if she died before I came back then I don't think so, but you never know." Cordelia realized something, "Myrtle! She was alive when I stabbed myself.” Cordelia ran as fast as she could up the stairs and Madison followed closely behind her. They ran up two flights of stairs desperately trying to get to Myrtle Snow. Making a left turn and then a right down a corridor. Cordelia stopped suddenly in her tracks at the two bodies before her. Covering her mouth in horror. Madison bumped into her back, “A warning next time." Coco's body laid on the ground. A few feet away lay the body of Marie Laveau with a hole where her heart was, “Ugh, Did he eat her heart? I'm gonna be sick.”

Cordelia knelt down to Coco placing her hands softly on the dead witches arm. She breathed in and out trying to search for any presence, tears fell from her face. The younger witch knelt down with her former supreme with a reassuring touch on her back, “Cordelia?”  
The older blonde shook her head. “It's no use. I can't feel her, Madison. I can't feel her at all. I don't know if it's due to my powers not being mine anymore or if that bastard destroyed her soul.” taking in a deep breathe, “Let's go find Myrtle and we can try to figure this all out. She should be this way.” Her green eyes followed Cordelia with concern as she stood up. They both carefully stepped over the bodies, pressing on.

There was an eerie silence and their footsteps were the only thing to be heard. The silence was best in this situation they could listen for anyone. Madison felt uneasy about Myrtle’s whereabouts. Based on where she should be and how close they were, she didn't have a good feeling on the outcome. What happened of Mallory? Of Michael? Are they dead? Alive? Slowly they approached the bathroom Mallory used to travel back in time. Exchanging worried glances before pushing the door and stepping inside, “Myrtle? MYRTLE! OH MY GOD!” Cordelia ran over to the motionless body. Madison stayed silent, in too much shock to even speak. Cordelia was crying and speaking incoherently. Myrtle’s body was face down covered in a pool of blood. There was a hole in her chest much like Marie Laveau “Sick son of a bitch!” she screamed.  
Madison sat against the tub rubbing her temples, “This is too much. Why couldn't I stay in retail?” she spoke quietly then sat in silence to mourn and give Cordelia time to grieve the woman who raised her, “ What are we gonna do now?”  
The former Supreme shook her head, “I don’t know Madison, I don’t know.”  
Madison stood up, “How about I go look around.”  
“I’m not losing you again!”  
“I’ve been brought back before. If we both died and now we’re back. Then we're here for a reason we won’t die, at least not yet. If this is some fucked up version of hell I’ll reappear in a moment, I’ll be fine.” She barely made it a few feet out of the room when a new yet familiar voice was heard.

“Hello?” Cordelia ran out of the room, “ That’s Mallory!” the witches ran to the voice. They followed Mallory’s voice. It was leading them back to the lobby.  
“Cordelia? Myrtle? Madison? Coco?” her voice became louder.  
“Mallory!” They ran down the hall and Saw Mallory standing in the center of the room. The two witches ran down the stairs, “Oh my god! Mallory! You're alive!” Cordelia ran to her tears in her eyes. She cupped her faced and overlooked the new Supreme, “Are you hurt?” Mallory avoided eye contact, so Cordelia forced her to look up, “Mallory, honey what happened? Do you know what’s going on?”  
“ I...uh…”

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
“I'm nothing like you!” Mallory ran out of the ritual room. She heard Michael laughing in the distance. Running until she was a few rooms away from him. Stepping into a bedroom she closed the door and cried. Her guilt began to consume her. If she didn't hesitate, if she just ran the bastard over this whole thing wouldn't have happened. Mallory knew that if she went back to that moment in time she would have still hesitated. Damn her empathetic heart. She could curse her decisions into oblivion but things wouldn't change. All she could do now was cry her frustrations out and moved forward. Mallory cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Tired, weak and hungry, exhaustion was beginning to wain itself on her, but no rest yet. Finding her sisters before he found her or worse he found them was more important.  
Deep breathe in, Deep breathe out.  
“Enough Mallory. You're the Supreme now. No more tears.” Wiping her tears she left the room and made her way down the hall.  
Living in the confines of the Outpost as long as she had found her way around wasn’t too difficult. Mallory found the lobby room where they confronted the Antichrist, but nobody was here. The events leading up to tub had become a blur to her. She was sure Madison stayed behind in this room. She had a sinking feeling that her life was lost in this room. There were only two bodies in this room and none of them belonged to Madison.

“HELLO!” Mallory shouted in the quiet room. There was nothing for her to fear. For now, at least she was safe from Michael, he wouldn’t harm her.  
“Cordelia? Myrtle? Madison? Coco?” , she called out a few more times and finally, she heard footsteps down the hall. She was relieved to see Madison and Cordelia standing at the top of the stairs.“Oh my god! Mallory! You're alive!”  
Cordelia ran to her tears in her eyes. Her former supreme cupped her face looking all over Mallory, “Are you hurt?” Mallory avoided eye contact. Her relief at seeing them washed away quickly. The guilt consumed her knowing this moment won't last, Before she saw them, as a Supreme, she thought it was the right choice. The smart choice. Now she wasn't so sure.  
Cordelia tore her from her thoughts to look up, “Mallory, honey what happened? Do you know what's going on?”  
“I...uh…yes, I do. I don't know how much time I have to explain.”  
Madison and Cordelia exchanged concerning glances. “I'm pretty sure we have time Mallory. This is the end of the world if you haven't noticed. It's just as us we looked around a bit.”

“We're not Madison. Michael is too. I don't know where he is. He was in the ritual room when I ran from him.”  
Cordelia looked worried and then wore a soft smile at Mallory affectionately, “Well Mrs.Supreme. I'm assuming? I don't have my powers so you still must be supreme. Come on let's get out of here. I put Misty into hiding and told her I'd come when it's time.”  
“I-I can't. I can't go with you. Take Madison, go to Misty and figure something out.”  
“Mallory you're the Supreme now. The Coven is your responsibility and you have to come with us. We need to leave this place. Now.”  
Mallory panicked she felt her body warm? Her blood? Calling to him. He was coming and she was running out of time.  
“I know and that's why I can't-” Cordelia cut her off.  
“Mallory, he's too strong even for your right now. You don’t look well”  
Madison was getting fed up, “Look, can't you just knock her out Cordelia? This place always gives me the creeps and I'd rather just leave.”  
“NO! You both don't understand. I made a Blood oath with him. To save the Coven.” the words came rushing out of her lips. The older witch stepped back, shaking her head.

Cordelia's brown eyes grew wide with disbelief, “Well, that’s just fucking great!” Madison rolled her eyes. This is exactly what they didn't need.  
“Mallory tell me you didn't.” The Younger witch looked away. Holding her hand out palm up was a bright red scar.  
Both of the witches gasped and Mallory cried, ”I didn't know what to do. I was all alone. I thought if we had everyone we could fight him.” Cordelia comforted her, but something was off. Blood rituals normally don't require a cut on the hand like this. Just a prick of the finger.  
“Mallory, what happened in the oath. Tell me.”  
He was closer..her blood felt like fire.  
She sighed, “Well…we stood no..knelt in a pentagram. It was red and there were candles around us. We cut our hands and Joined them. In Latin, I said I would serve him if he brought back the Coven. He said he would bring only two, which I didn't know at the time, as long as I go with him my witches are safe. He can’t kill you either of you. Then I'm assuming it was our blood wrapped around our hands like twine. It glowed brightly on our skin and disappeared. He also seemed to be in pain at times. Why?”  
“Oh Mallory, are you sure? I don't believe you got to cover blood oaths and rituals yet did you?” Cordelia can’t believe what she heard, “We started too and this all happened.”  
Madison laughed, “Well I guess we really are fucked”, Mallory blinked in confusion, “What? Why?”  
“You can feel him. His presence?”, Cordelia questioned.  
“Yes.  
“Well, the good thing is that it seemed to hurt him for some reason and he can't hurt you at all. ”  
“The bad news?”  
“Is that you just bound your blood and soul to him. You can't harm him and he can’t harm you. A lot of witches use this to bind themselves in marriage.”  
The shock of it all was too much to bear. In this past few hours her powers awoke, she died, she was brought back from the dead, thrown in time, thrown out of time, lost blood, bound blood and now she's bound to her sworn enemy. With that, her exhaustion took over and Mallory collapsed to the floor.  
“Mallory!”, Madison and Cordelia cried running to her side.

“Well now, that's not very nice is it?” Michael descended down the steps, “Frightening your new Supreme that way.”  
Madison stood up as Cordelia pulled her back hovering over Mallory, “You manipulative mother fucker.”  
Michael laughed with a darkness in his tone, he cocked his head, “Where's your so-called legion now Cordelia? Ah, that's right. Dead I almost forgot. Now, If you'll excuse me I'll be taking Mallory there and leaving.” He drawled as he descended down the stairs.  
“You won't touch her. She's not going anywhere with you.” Michael smirked in response, “As always that's where you are wrong. I've won and I'm taking my world building prize with me. You two, on the other hand, can go wherever the hell you want and hope that the Cooperative never finds you. I may have sworn to not kill you myself. That doesn't mean I won't give the order. However, you caught me in a good mood. I understand loyalty to the Coven and your Supreme. Before I let you on your way I'll give you a one time offer. Join us at the Sanctuary. I'm sure you will be of some use.”  
He knew the answer before she spoke. Cordelia’s eyes hardened and spoke with venom to her words, “We will never join you and we will get her back. Just wait and when we do I'll personally make you wish you never brought on this Apocalypse.”  
He laughed, “Cute. Anyways I'm sorry to keep this short but we really must be going. **_Somnum_** take a rest for a few hours.” The two witches fell to the floor.

Michael walked over to Mallory kneeling down stroking her cheek, “You're going to do great things in this world Mallory and you will have all the power you could ever want. I’ve seen it.”  
Sliding one arm under the base of her neck and another underneath her knees. He stood up with the supreme in his arms, and her head gently resting against his chest, as the Antichrist walked out of the room. Michael was careful not to wake her as he went. Passing the contamination chamber and the down the hall. Pressing one button to open the locked door. As he stepped through and waited for the door close behind him before he went to next leading him outside. There was someone standing next to a horse-drawn carriage wearing a black radioactive suit with a gas mask on  
“You're late. When you requested new horses and a carriage. I thought you’d be ready.” a muffled voice said from the mask opening the door so he could lay Mallory down on the seat. The man closed the door locking it tightly  
“Yes I know I had some...complications. I’ll be back in a minute If she wakes don't let her leave, although I doubt she will.”  
The uniformed man nodded. Michael returned a few moments later. Opening the door, letting it close behind. He sat down across from the sleeping supreme.  
The carriage took off leaving the outpost and the witches behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it!! We're out of the damn Outpost! Now the real fun can begin :) No more blood ritual secrets....okay there's one more but you won't see it for a little bit.  
> Hope you all enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are my fuel.  
> So Michael has a fascination with Mallory here and her power. I was thinking of doing a drabble or a one-shot going into detail of the ritual he does in "Forbidden Fruit." let me know if that's something you're interested in.  
> Somnum means sleep   
> I know they didn't use masks at the end but, if Cordelia, Madison, and Myrtle can walk around with no masks certainly these two can right?

**Author's Note:**

> That's chapter 1!  
> Leave a kudos and comment your thoughts on it! Hopefully, I can get chp.2 out next week!  
> Some of you Maybe confused on how Michael can talk to her, as I said in the notes above, this will be explained. I promise!


End file.
